rest for the wicked: silverwing
by Evil seductresss
Summary: four leaders under the stars influene, four unique hatereds: these are thier untold stories this ill be in vk and all tht if i van make it all the way there :P REVIED AND UPDATED! I LOVE IT pt on da art and all that


_**- four years current-**_

the creature gazed about, still after all this time meeting muzzles in a fog of confusion. what he knew is he was a beast called a night fury. he possessed the usual four paws with claws that unsheathed at his whim of course, the familiar faintly speckled set of two wings resting at his sides. passing members if his type kept looking behind him as if some deformity had attached to himself and made thier orbs sore by glancing at it. yes this male was aware of his unique tail and ridges of spikes capable of slicing scales under his neck. what was wrong about that? this make the thers not like him because of this? was it a sign of something? fragility or strength? a shudder suddenly laced his wings as something unpleasant scuttled across the back of his mind. "vipre are you all right?" a voice called someplace not far. the jmale had felt those ill stirrings lately since...'that' happened, whatever occurred to him to make him awaken to a mes of dragons wheeling about in the skies. this lsvce the told him he wanted to destroy; now his home. he chose not to think about it.

"hey vipre" the voice called again persistently. it wasnt until the paw gently clutched his tail did the smaller ebon fury jump guiltily into the air. there came a slight cry of pain behind him quickly silenced. "watch where you swing that thing, its lethal. **please** tell me you know what **lethal** means? if i didnt know ant better id say that you are scared of a two legged yet alone the possible return of deathbringer" she sniffed. yes the tail...hm. hed realized in his confusion hed whacked his weapon of a spiky tail hard enough to wound the unsuspecting fury behind him. carefully he tucked that weapon close to his rear legs so it couldn't lash out without his knowing it to hurt anyone else. "im sorry i forgot i had it" the dragon tried sheepishly. the other commented skeptically "well oh my, if that i forget i had it excuse has wings itd land on top of all the rest of the nest furys here too. well ahem exuse my apparently useless enthusiasm around here, what i meant to saty is you looked a bit rattled. are you fine? no lingering effects of the past you? no planning and plotting to stab us in the tail some time from now? no army of deadly nadders winging our way? believe me personally when i dryly say ive had more then enough of _that_."

now that the male found his name again he gazed more intently at the speaker. "dont i know you? someone else filled me in on my memory. you are ok-hov right? or is it mandalore? with all this rushing by so quickly for my comprehension and so many muzzles to see i cannot keep them memorized. im sorry." the ither night fury didnt bother to hide her snort of disbelief. "for dragnsake what are you: a human protector?" she had once belonged under a swath of evil disillusioned furys just like this one, doing deeds shed thought were right the day the first leader became different. denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore was her former name back then. how she still hated that title. or anyone who called her it. it became known that a title was added as an extension to thier names as they were forced ti become followers/loyalists to serve the moons directive. this very male while smaller then even her had fallen for this dragons persuasive voice to work for him.

she hadnt wanted to trust him then, reluctant and surely defiant to what he had to say as she lay pinned by a tree trunk (another story down paths to seduction), in the end his temptations of abandonment has won her over. this male had simply used her as a tool to wipe out rebellious follower under his leadership. like the eager fool shed been shed fallen for it of course; too willing to be lulled by his tongue like so many a fury before her do do what he wanted, with all the empty promises of turning to the god protectors side it came with. denix still didnt trust this dragon **now** even after the pressure of ruler korin to accept and forgive. that came denix-replays second set of unvoiced little problems: korin! every one knew it by now even the mostly thoughtless of most furys. probably everyone more so realized that young piratical copy of someone vastly more dangerus to him had a father...a mastermind evil loaw okar kahuakhaun. that make rarely came up in talkings denix overheard but he seemed to gum in the minds of tise furys that once served him, thrown through so mutch bloodshed and four leaders to obtain peace.

the way things had blissfully been befoer loaw okar had flown back and wrecked everything. denix had wondered about whatd happend if they had told him to not come back. or if hed stayed whereverd hed vowing to see how well they did without him. the female to replace him now that denix-replay thought moodily about it was no better. perseverin was simply a killer n the scales, doing whatever it took to get her way even if that meant the perishing of hundreds of followers. her reign hadnt lasted as long as kahuakhauns was with the confusion of another during his time, but nevertheless she was a force to be reckoned with. she was alive and _here,_ in the nest. shed returned out of nowhere to help them against all odds. twice that stark white dragoness was thought dead and twice had her sudden appearances surprised them all.

so was the other vastly bigger female to supposedly dispose of her off a cliff the first time. (another story our very darkest hour) denix learned to firgive nona as she hadnt wanted to be a leader in the fist place but she had. it took many other souls risking life and limb to free her from the stars control in the hour of crisis, korin life was near death. theys just found the little fury and discovered his potential. denix sensed the moments when her title (snodussen) burhoning dark side stuck with her through lately in the near month since deathbringer alterius left (another story the end will come). now she was dead. a deadly nader during a heated momnt in the skatterd battles taking place by vipres order had impaled her with its tailspines too many times for the once legendary dragoness to recover. in he time nona had gathered a fair load of rspect and deference from all she encounterd. the news didnt move denix-replay as mutch as other furys but still the pure evidence a follower had tarnished the unbeatable female was disbelieving.

np one could talk about the subject mutch without sadness especially those closest to know her for good or ill. so indeed alot had changed, denix accepting it and moving on to hopefully beater futures, even though two former tranced leaders inhabited the nest to this day. many furys were weary of what they could or might still do to them, and denix certainly didnt blame a one of them for feeling that way. even though peace did now settled here again there still came a lot of apprehension and tension. not to speak of the untimely help of two legged flesh and bloods all the time from the pats until recently been seen in thier tangles with those transfigurated by the moon. thy still might attack them out of fear or revenge for past raids of necessity when food scarcity. "some times i think our recently restored ruler is a tad too forgiving. seeing as he too fell to the dragon in front of me. unbelievable" she muttered.

yet since he had been st free with the collapse of the mind link from the god protector the final twilight battle, fourth leader loaw azeros aranidae, a dragon mutch less savage but very manipulative to cause sutch havoc, hadnt committed any moves that made denix suspicious...yet! his manner drastically altered though a nice change of emotion from the collected cool as glass flat water attitude hed wore like a mask to what mightve lurked beneath. not that even his own followers saw anything but they felt required of might nd power behind what he said. now hed become quite the decent beast of the usual bout of brainless frustration. vipre might not have that any companions, at least since most of the furys heard about him and what hed committed against then trying to wipe thier nest out, but then again he was a subdued lizard now. at least he seemed so on the outside. he did not choose to go on established hunting trips (guarded better this time) or talk mutch or play with young furys.

he mostly remained a loner. denix didnt blame him. until vipre gave her good reason not to denixd believe him. "well watch where you swing that tail...it could come along and dig itself into **you"** she couldnt resist adding spitefully knowing the reaction coming from ignorance. at once vipre unraveled his tail and craned is neck around to take in the unique appendage like it might rise up and strike him down. "you think so? is it capable of that? i wouldnt know." denix chortled naughtily turning away, this former leader deserved some of what he wrought back in trying to eliminate thier lives through a twisted way of thinking, even if she couldnt say the same for her itching talons. best if korin didnt hear about that. "oh _yes_ indeed. it just might. be watchful for it...could happen at any time tails can be treacherous things. kind pof like some dragon i used to know." vipre didnt understand the tease included him. "be grateful for our talks anyway: not everyone can be as dumb as you" she muttered underneath her breath smugly.

now alone once again vipre looked at his settings emptily. he didnt know these nest furys. he didbt belong here. maybe it was his past and tepasts of others befire that garnished distrust. vipre blasted a spot out on the stone and sat down with a sigh remembering...

* * *

 _ **-fours years ago from present peace-**_

on the run from him and word from informers to his assassins were failing. and no word from versel. she of all night fury followers was the dragons prize. there was nothing wrong that could possibly go wrong with her or for her, she was in the dragons pont of view totally perfectly flawless in all she did thus far. she was slim shapely and even if those didnt cause a furys jaws to drop while converting them to his side; her claws and accurate fire were more then enough to finish the job. shed been made his at long last during a visit of the largest nest of night furys, swelling his followers into the thousands. but of all of them versel was the one he vared about. in truth this leader originally had one goal when aided by the god protectors power top come back to that nest and oromptly kill that ruler. his foolisg weaker unseeing self mightve simply yearned control over that colony but with what hed been rightfully turned into? but that planted idea at the last moment had been necessary to show those watching that day who they ere to obey. **and it had worked,** thought the tank of a dragon.

still he was not satisfied. these were dragons to gather, tasks to be completed, a free dragon female to passionate and a little assignment to attend to. a slight rustle to his side announced that theyd arrived at last. a pair of jaws opened to the side of his vision "leader sge has come to you as requested." it was twilight; the gray and blue striped dragons favorite hour. givn the noon rising just shortly left of a distant rock spire loaw okar kahuakhaun reluctantly turned on practiced paws to witness the different scaled followers before him in submissive crouches. loaw okar hid a thin smile of approval at that, opening his jaws instead. "you have done well" he began in his deep gravelly tones. he glanced down his snout at the pair respectfully meeting his own. "as yet of the news that free dragon is ethier converted or ended and loaw shar versel has yet to return to deliver word of her selected assassins activities, i have a job for you."

the mild black follower added unwisely: "i can do that, leader. if nightflight as was once known as has somehow grown rebellious and sly i can help. send me to find her and bring her back. after all the entitlement she has been givin and power, you are the true source of loyalty that shall lead us to a new age. only your ways sa our leader shall guide us." kahuakhauns mild withering look made the follower whine shamefully and fall back. he considered something physically telling for that fury but the mind link spoke into the leaders mind then like a lance. "ssspare it punissshment. it wasss merely asking quessstuionsssss, a tasssk you are good at ignoring. fucusss on the present if plansss are to be ssseald." accepting its wisdum kahauhun calmed himself and turned to the one hed summoned for. he sized the newcomer up, one of his of couse for if she were anything else not under the stars command, things wouldve ended badly for her.

the dragnesses signature scar over ger right eye rippled as she narrowed it, wondering what the larger powerfully built night fury was thinking. "lisssten for the chosen one has needed you here for purposssse." follower loaw dagny perseverin felt a slight awful wrenching pain within her innards then evaporated. "agh" she exclaimed quietly at the spiked feeling. whatever **that** was she never wanted to experience it again not now not ever! perseverin had become used to that constant floe of devinely delicious energy coursing through her from all the time that this startling brief loss could be caused by the drop of energies? "what i gave i can take away" kahuakhaun was speaking forcing the dragoness to listen. "despite my considerations to whats been evidenced to me through the god protector, its plan is on succeeding lengths. i have adequate dragons to hunt this free troublesome white night fury so mutch like you if versel somehow fails, though the effort ive done for her, id like to believe she does not."

"but do not concern yourself with that. ive been thinking about a potential threat to us, though how mutch of that they invoke upon us remains for me to observe. the flesh and bloods: fly how you see fit to one of thier laughably pitiful settlements and bring one back to me. perhaps we can squeeze information from it." he gave persevrin a piercing stare warning. "but i want it alive! those things are notoriously fragile at the slightest squeeze. so treat it how you wish but leave the final process to me alone. my other followers mustnt know of this, tell no one. if they interfere...tell me about it and i shall...fix that. this is a secret." his stare was more acidic as his muzzle landed pointedly on the first male fury, his muscles bunching them relaxing. "i understand. tell no one. i get it my jaws are sealed" burst out audria loaw edi essum meekly. loaw okars gaze turned bland again. not amusing.

dismissing thatt dragon he flounced on the female. "what is your name? if you succeed i want to recognize you in front of the stars, if not?" the albino follower wasnt one to shrink way from doubt. she stepped stiffly toward her leader to look him in the eye right back. she felt his approval. "im the right follower for the job. i can do it no hesitation. the night sky gave me the title of perseverin. when it came my turn to be molded into the current guidamce, i was ready. i shall not _fail"_ she finished frostily. unlike some other followers loaw okar could tell she didnt seek the need to please him, dispay a show of overdedicated obedience or a desire for empty flattery. just a passion to complee the task asked of her with an iron will. save fir the mildly irritating shadow of another insulting female, this persevern showed true potential. just as iron willed as versel, maybe even greater. if he could find her. kahuakhaund have to look into that.

in the meantime..."then do not disappoint. through my followers the flesh and bloods will know they cannot display our heads on spikes for thier amusment anymore. tonight they learn the concept of fear! hahahaaaaaaaa." he gave audria, the one to have delivwerd follower perseverin to him a last dismissive glance. "and you: lay a claw on versel and ethier id tear you apart for interfering with her work, or likelier still shed do it for me. shes good at her claw skills. no one touches versel and lives long...unless she wishes it. id keep my twitchy grabby talons to myself if i were you."

* * *

gathering herself she launched into the star laden sky, the home of her transformation shed been told numeris times. and here she contentedly flew up in it tonight. "sssspare the captured thing" the moon spoke into her mind but perseverin only nodded, she wasnt a leader nor did she question the surety of her creator. but she neednt be told again. "i understand, my god protector but im ready on my way. i can feel my determination matches no one elses. im happy as i am and do not wish to change. i shall be successful." her commitment mustve ethier satisfied the hissing in her mind or it didnt wish to mind link any longer for no more came. she flapped her wings in the nighttime air enjoying her alone flight. with this somewhat disappointing short flight to her destination perseverin let herself relax. other then the threat loaw okar spoke of there lay nothing to fly to those puny stacks of timber to grab a squirming no doubt shouting two legged to bring back to her leader.

she was almost tempted to torture the thing herself, after all she had the size and intimidation to carry it off. she could capture the expression of terror on its little peach colored face as she roared at it. "whatever thier presence on this spit of rock is fir i want to be the first to know. if ter ever comes a time" she ventured guardedly "that i become the bestowed fury to head the attack in mass force against those things. they cannot stanbd against the might of the night furys." one day she might leafd them. but at the same time she doubted anythingd happen to thier current one. if that happend to be a plotting follower shed strike them down without mercy. loaw dagny hadnt voiced as sutch in the presence of the powerhouse loaw okar but shed wished perhaps could then set t entire village alight: better to be cautious this time. if the stars commanded someone hunt them all then so shall it be.

gritting her teeth she poled silently on. the albino dragoness was a interesting of mostly white and slight green diamond on her head. the most striking of course was the slash across her eye that one one could figure out how to ask her where it came from without recieving a scar themselves. perseverin recalled faintly it had to do from a long ago battle when she was quick to temper and that couldnt end well on this mission. there! a warm glow of what only couldve been flames in the heavy forest. as she cautiously flapped closer she felt thisd be easier then her savage huntress instinct thought. little flams dotting the pathetic pile of structures. the whole thing appeared ripe for tourchig into conflagration. still loaw dagny needed to be alet for traps or treachery. flesh and bloods were just intelligant enough for that. many a past time these two legged grubs fought back to defend thier own and raided nests vengefully. thier crafty metal teeth could be quite painful, worse still those near invisible shards of wood with more teeth on them to invoke lots of hurting damage.

cautious perseverin didnt intend to befall thier fates. what would her leader say? she was just within sighing distance of the two leggeds now. there were a few present in the presnt pacing about in the main open area not composed of timber but none glancing up to thier potential ends at the claws of kahuakhaun. "goodie: their not expecting a raid at this dawn of darkness, not to snatch one up safely inside my talons and scuttle away from this accursed place." but nw that shes here who to choose? true there wernt that many out. there was movement that caught the dragonesses orbs to a far corner away from th others. she flapped down to that area of the village and landed, paws ready. "these flesh and bloods dont even fathom who we are or how in danger we have become since we nearly destroyed your pile of twig dwellings in searching for your food storages. now we eliminate for the fun of it, pure and simple. now where are you?"

the trick shed firmed upon is to use stealth as a night furry and speed to tackle the startled maggot to ground then tuck it away in deft paws so its shout dudbt awaken the others before sailing away quiet as a winter breeze. she padded into the first of buildings trying to spot it. "bluuey? bluuey where are you? i know youre out there in the dark? dont tell me youve disappeared on me again because bork the bold is **your** chief too ya know! he staid to stay in the village too. disobedianc again? no answer?" a silence as perseverin tracked the shouting with her ear frills. "well im telling the chief and let you sweetly feel the punishment." a heavy tread of booted feet. it sounded like a female. who knows maybe theyd be even easier to catch then those prideful males. perseverin wound heself and rear hindquarters toward those bootsteps until...there she was with her back toward her triumphant snout.

"that isss the one" the god protector spoke then so taking in a deep breath, and lowering until her abdomen touched the trampled f=dirt beneath her. she sprang mightily onto the back of the smallish curly haired girl. she ddnt have mutch time for so mutch as a shout of "nert furt!" as perseverins reluctantly sheathed claws fond she scrawny villagers neck and silenced the source of yelling. she growled to herself lowly in her own. "foolish foolish me i shouldve gone fir the leggs if this thing first. but i ave her now." for a few seconds she did. then the dragon recoiled sharply as if she been sliced in the leg...winch n fact she had. " no one told me those things ceried weapons." she let out a roar worthy of waking every inactive villager, so mutch for that plan, rearing up to get way from that metal tooth to have but her in her paw. when the pain ebbed it was to see the two legged ready on her feet with a determined scowl and the source of the injuries clasped tightly in her hands.

perseverin landing back n all fours prepared fir the thing to shout again to warn of an intruder in thier mist but sje did not. "blueflame has pacts with theesse things or find peace with them and talk to them but im taking you, dragon. why are you alone? i see no others so is this a raid or what is a single nert furt?" perseverins expression soured and her eyes darkened, her anger rising. "who are you to stand defiantly against the might of a follower of the night fury? or the one i stand for? we _made_ your ignorant world. we continue to live in it. the only reason your kind does as well is the stars have allowed it, our leader unconcerned about your pitiful lives."

the scar shifted slightly on the dragoneses snout, pacing closer, the dark skinned villager shifting her grip on her offensive metal tooth. "SO FAR! but that can alll change very quickly. youre about to be mine one way or another. hold still to make this quick, and ill make your ride home far less uncomfortable." she didnt think about the fact that the humans couldnt get dragonic. "you made a mistake coming to our village. ill show this dragon you do not mess with axe welder ixora Jackson. blueflames whereabouts can wait. so can the other villagers. just nert fury and viking." they circled eachother with the dragonss finding it more difficult to flow between closed building space. now perseverin was faily good at tining with her claws but this flesh and blood seemed unnaturally skilled diging her fouced swipes to injure her somehow.

they fought and weaved: the villager using that clever metal-tooth-on-a-stick as an extension of herself to sek all kinds of ways to further injure the body. loaw dagnys larger size almost allowed her to crush the thing bneath her hind claws. she admitted grudgingly that she wasnt fighting this grub with full strength but she felt she didnt need to, if only to box it in and corner it. maybe it came time to use all her fighting skills like brawling with another fury on the ground. "i didnt expect a nert furt to find me this night but this please the chief i **can** take down these mythical plagues on my own. i can and i shall." vowed the two legged lashing her axe. perseverin snarled, pushed back on the defensive by the little thing. that wasnt correct. shed be doing that. "dont anger dragon now, puny human worm, or ill be forced to hand you over to my leader in less then reasonable condition. i doubt hed appreciate allmy hard work for that outcome eh?"

the fury had come for a two legged and one she would have by dawn or she wasnt a worthy follower of loaw okar, so a human shed posses. shed wasted eniugt time evading this thing. time to grab the girl and go. the sounds of mingled shouting assaulted her ear plates, as mutch as perseverin might enjoy tearing gleefully into a buntch more two leggeds he had a job to do to satisfy the oon and loaw okar. they needed to find out what these things knew about all. the better to further thier plans to pacify this land. the shouting increased. unwanted help was in its way. the dragoness redoubled her efforts, committed to capturing this difficult girl. he opponemt quick as lightning boomeranged her metal tooth into perseverins wing-joint. "agggh okay...thats enough! ive had it!" among flashes of agonizing pain she somehow manage to wist her head around and extend her effected wing, taring out the offending object, and pounce perhaps the fastest shed ever done at the two legged.

she ignored the oozing vermilion with effort. "im nothing of not determined to get what i want" she shrilled carelessly now "enough games!" the opponent looked an easier targt now that itd lost its greatest metal teeth. but that was deceptive. two tiny glints of metal caught the firelight on the things hands (hunting knives) so the dragon kept her distance. "stop roaring unless thts ypir cry of defeat. we are going to do to you what we do with all dragons we capture, dusplay them as grand trophies of conquest. come ere , bog beast. youre already hurt. come c;loser sp i can skin you for daring attack me. your kind should know by now that challanging me on my own grounds makes for a foolish foe. what are uo after? or are you just lost?" she asked of the dragon. she followed tht up by rolling into a ball to bawl past the lashing frontal claws of perseverin. she took no chances. she bashed into building rearing up, the small but lwthal glints of metal teeth in its deft hands flashing to the space where her vulnerable undertummy had been.

"there came a call of dragon attacks! keep looking it must be in here someplace! dont give up!" loud voices were nearly upon the followers position. she had moments. "hold still" she snarled. she became increasingly desperate, spinning heavily on the human with talons primed to clasp her up to her albino chest and fly off. a flash of movement to the side as a heavyset cheery curly haired male twp legged staggered into view as the female had her metal teeth poised to throw at the dragon. it skidded between her and perseverin. "stop stop this. ixxy what is this? this is one of those thngs. its a **dragon**. dont hurt it i beg you." it squinted the dragonesses way, its tiny orbs set within its face striking loaw dagny as feeling as her soul was being searched. she dydbt like this feeling. then idea struck: she could go after him and be far away from here and the treacherous villagers. "by the will of loaw okar i shall have you" she rumbled in dragonic.

then many things happens at once, perseverin shoved aside the newcomer even as he stumbled back uttering "youd best leave here while you can. please leacve. the other villagers in my village wont be very merciful if they find a dragon here. were vikings." and ixora jacksins arm came forward to throw the first of her knives, archig stright for the charging fury and wouldve hit between her eyes in the snout if she hadnt noticed in time to let it impact her throat, spraying more vermillion as it dug into her scales. tgis time perseverin didnt stop, murder n her orbs. the other weapon dug into the first in hopes to down her. loaw dagny sneered and kept coming. victory flared inside her as the target backed up a step then another, all her metal teeth expended. "impossible! all nert furts ive batled have fallen to my axe. what trick is this now? bluuey help me." "what do you want me to do?" his voice touched perseverins ear frills. "breathe at it or something. im out of weapons. this things between me and my axe lodged in the shack over there. distract her. maybe by some miracle of Thor it'll listen"

perseverins claws were nearly upon the two legged now and yes the pain but but shed succeed at any cost to herself. loaw okar needed that human. tht stars needed that human. she grabbed the two legged by her collar in her gumless jaws and was just about to take of when added weight nadd her oook din to see the male small one had jumped to hug the female. with her jws full perseverin coiuldnt shout for the unwanted passanger to mind its own business. another clever idea: why not take two instead if just a single squabbling thing to her leader? thtd prove kahuakhaun she was more then capable of delivering. with her injuries it took longer to unfurl her albino wings and push into the sky. the added cargo clinging awkwardly in her jaws struggling the entire way complicated her task. now back to kahuakhaun...,but not like she held them now. she needed to secure them in her paws so she could better manage them.

she flapped a few feet off the ground creating a could of dirt but through it she felt someones eyes on her. looking at the bottom most two legged sure enough there was that penetrating gaze. her angered mind screamed at him to stop that. talking meant dropping her catch. he was hanging onto the klegs of the female. "i care about my viking. leave her alone. shes not food. cant have her. let go of ixxy. ive been with your kind long enough to know." the dragonesses eyes widened. so that explained his disturbing gaze, hed been with night furys. that startled the dragon so used to everything. how could this two legged been in the presence of her kind before? it confused her mind. but perseverins searching stare into the friendly but hard gaze of the humans confirmed it. "lt go of my friend i like her and you cannot have her. im sorry. you better fly away while allowed, you dont have mush time before-"

a flaming projectile soared past cutting the ranting of the male off. it bored into the grass on the far side of perseverins wingspawn. "drop us and i wont tell my angerd chieftain thsat i didnt see you" pleaded the male. the strain of the female made loaw dagnys jaws ache. she promptly dropped both, flexed her claws still extended, and dug them around the bigger male none too gently lifting off with him in an idea wave. he could be a wealth of information for her leader. she lifted ear frills alertly, saw the first full grown to leggeds round the bend metal teeth in hand, and took to the sky. not quite the target she hoped for. "fire" came wgat sounded like a command and the pain began, first in her flexible wing then in a tail flap. she was being shot at from below. the most feared weapon thos tings cerried. and this cargo she clutched to her chest slowed her down. time to get out f here; "i value my own body over the task to stay her longer then i have to. mark my words human worms ill come back some day and slay you all" came her wrathful vow.

the last metal tooth took care of her added weight for her: it flew from a crossbow of steady hand of the chief himself, biting deeply into the grasping talons of the white follower. shrieking in pain she dropped her prize."dont let t get away" someone called even as nineteen year old trainee viking blueflame begged they not fill it with crossbow bolts. bork the bold yelled back through his mouthful of flying beard "it was caught tangling with us flameblue and threatened your life as well. that shouldn't go unpunished. im sorry for that but this nert furt shall be brought down for its crimes." the man grunted approvingly, slimming his eyes and confusing his aim calmly. the creature was shrieking/roaring loudly. it flapped crazily in the air twisting its body to rip out the arrows his men were shooting it wuith. all an easier target. "only because i rushed in to save ixxy. it wouldve flown off with her. let it go no need for senseless violence. the other villags cover that already, bork leave it be. i got ixxy back and thats good enough for me."

the chief brifly took his eye off the aim of his crossbow to grouchily peer about for blueflame in the crowd of vikings but for not. he lifted his cossbow again for another shot but it was too late for bork to take another attempt: the attacking 'nert furt' was long gone., taking all the arrows and arrow wounds with her.

* * *

loaw okar thought about his position as bestowed leader of all the dragons the moon made him of. he didnt question his leadership but simply why. he didnt wonder on it mutch as he came off too busy gathering more furys to serve him. make them see. the fsct he had thousands from just two nest raids as surprise satisfied the dragon to no end. currently he was shelled area of the rocky outcrop, along with a circle of followers. hed called them here but then say back letting them talk about the moons plans and why there was no major atteot to complete what it asked. unlike some followers who were talkatively boring or brutally dedicated like skitiiva loaw ranak branarr directly opposite him in the circle shooting him a variety of looks to bring about his mild irritation. but the leader was a combination of both. its what made the blue stomached leader a force to be reckoned with and feared.

because no one could beat the dragon. his mind dismissed the others;let them duscujssin talk until thier jaws ached on plans tat might suceed or not. sometimes the best ones were smarltly compleated by oneself. sutfch as hunt diwn the last free fury by deadly versel. he wasnt too concerned with her compitce yet. shed more then proven by thinning out a few hesitant followers in plin sight of any whod been watching soon after revievig her and her conversion was complete. there could be no better than versel. "ssshess arrived. the newssss dissapointing but not unexsssspected" the mon spoke in everyones minds just as branarr whipped around to behold the new arrival. she couldnt help her laughter. "well well well what happened to _you?"_

kahuakhaun turned as well and hid his disbelief at the sight of the supposedly iron willed dragoness thatd left and promised shed not fail him. then logic returned and he turned his snout away: she deserved some ridicule for the human hed seen she did not carry, he wouldnt be the one to lay the punishment. his follower was already dong that for him at least she ckuld be useful to him. ah well: nightflight versel still was for the better for it anyway. she was the best at what she did and probably be that way for a very long time to come. this just proved her endurance at getting thing efficiently done just as loaw okar sought. she was perfect. the same could not be said for this chance-given dragoness of white. "after all why did i think shed be the one? in the coming movement of the god protector there are many followers to take her place. theres always another. serves this white one right for claiming up something she cannot do. until you can aid me in a way that moves our enlightenment forward youlll continue to be a disappointment, eager loaw dagny" rumbled the leader so she couldnt hear.

the other assembled dragons tried to look at the messy figure without giving away the fact they pitied her state. not branarr. "played pin the metal tooth on the dragon? Honestly it is funny to see you in sutch a ridiculous state. I havent seen a fellow follower under kahuakhaun that pathetic in ages. you been toying with the flesh and bloods again?"sneered the particularly wince-worthy nasty tone of accusation aimed perseverins way. her smirk didnt help give the dragoness any leverage to regain her dignity either, covered with many metal teeth wobbling on her scales. "oh really. i didnt see you out there getting shot at helping me. so shut your jaws, dragon its not funny" she glowerd back, immediately hating this follower. "oh yes it is...it is. But braaaave dragon she is, dont take my word for it or how sorry you look right now. whatever failure pit you fell into mustve been a joy. Its no wonder you flapped back here to tell your leader about it. He was lickly to forgive you and pat you on the snout instead. mustve hurt far more then simply...disappearing" she waved her front claw disinterestedly in the air making perseverins scowl darker still. "its no surprise to anyone here especially me that you chose the soldiers hard way instead" the follower put into worst how loaw dagny felt trapped in all the way back.

she was too good for that: she already could imagine the anger and scorn on kahuakhauns snout when she returned to deliver the bad news-she had to admit she came back with nothing. perseverins claws curled as she steamed angrily. in the presence of her leader she could do nothing. she was stuck and in the worst possible situation. and worse it happened in front of the followers her humiliation. she just stopped herself from going for the brown messy winged dragon harassers wings. the huntched way perseverin held herself protectively the other knew shed scoured a hit. "But dont tel me about it, im certain in the stars will it has patience and your story would surely bore it to death. And me. Pull those things out of your scales while youre at it. two leggeds dont tread here. its a disgrace to the rest of us. unless you intend to look that way in witch case be my guest." the lead male spoke up before branarr had too mutch fun at everyone's sour expense. shed had her bout of enjoyment. and he wasnt too pleased at this inability for success. but the moon had multitudes of plans. " _get out of my sight!_ " he growled.

"i wasnt done" skitiiva leered as the dragoness left. _"mutch_ more fun to be had with that colorless disgrace" kahuakhaun turned his tail to her. an idea already formed from the ashes of the old plan. hed sent the remains of an emotionally wounded loaw dagny away, but the one just like her the dead assassins relayed back to him told him a pronged assault was necessary. "someone find me versel and a follower more brutal. i have a thought in mind to corner the elusive last rebellious night fury and it involves both of them."

* * *

 _ **-four years current**_ -

so mutch occurred between silverwing as the ther nest furys choose to call him and vipres time. and now he knew all of it was bad. a life if his timid self could endure so should never commit to falling into again. theyd told him how disastrous on ones mind it could be and vipre believed them, confusing as all thier words were. far away from the nest of rockyness the former leader felt stirrings of a sadness he couldn't quite place. theyd told him hed been a different creature then. wanted to wipe out all this beauty and nature that as the night fury breed. the cause of so mutch ache and pain after his predecessor leader snodussen came to see light a year before his time came. his eyes caught a few distant twirling slowly in the air way above him. "but why? i feel i dont belong here for that. i-i manipulated a little dragon to do my will-erm the moons will in secret. i lied to all i crossed. do i deserve a second chance at this? im so so guilty and soy. and confused. they say i did those things and im inclined to believe that but at the same time theres doubt."

vipre gazed thoughtfully at those twirling forms above. "and anger." at himself he corrected. who was he to relieve such forgiveness from surely a vengeful cluster? hed gotten it. how to safely continue thier good nature of feeling included? vipre shook off those worries. another time he could do that. his old friend loaw nezere alterious could come back at any time weather that be now pr many sun cycles from now. best to delve into the fact he could see straight and possibly one day get his memories back of what hed been like before his terrible self. he could see from below furys were scrabbling towards the nest for the hunting trips to fed the nest. maybe this time hed try his paw at it. see how splendid he could do. "the journey begins; so go." and so vipre the freed night fury would.


End file.
